Of Scribes and Dragons
by EDS
Summary: A series of companion pieces to A Scribe's Tale. Explainations of the past, a little extra romancing between Chihiro and Haku, etc.
1. Dragon Rising

**A/N: Ah, back in the wonderous world of _Spirited Away_. What can I say? I can't help myself.This is a companion piece (or "are companion pieces") to my fic_A Scribe's Tale_. If you haven't read that one, you might be a tinybit lost. Not sure. Anyway,it will probably be afew one shot storiesthat revolve around theAST in some way. Hope you enjoy. Thanks!**

* * *

_Dragon Rising_

Boom.

Boom.

BOOM.

Zeniiba looked up from her knitting with a small smile. How nice. Bou was coming for a visit today. No-face, her companion of at least eleven years now, had already started brewing the boy's favorite tea and set out the cups, milk, and sugar.

Since No-face worked so diligently, she stood from her seat to answer the door. She frowned a little. Why did something feel off with him, today? Bou normally felt so differently. Now he seemed stressed.

Opening the door, she stepped out it as her nephew continued his approach. She could spot his approach far off in the distance. He was a big boy now, at least eight feet tall, and growing. No, not a boy, a young man. She never insulted him by saying that he was a child still, like her sister Yubaba did on too many occasions from what Bou had said. He wanted independence and his mother didn't want to give him an inch. Perhaps that was why his body grew so tall. It was the only growth her twin allowed.

A few long strides and the boy was before her, towering over Zeniiba. Once he reached her, he fell to a knee so that he could talk with her in a way she wouldn't strain her neck to look up. And now thanks to his new position, she could see the look on his face.

"Hello, Bou." She said, putting a tiny hand on his cheek, "What's troubling you?"

"I saw something weird, Aunt Zeniiba. Something very weird."

Her eyebrows raised, "Oh? What was it?"

"I...I'm not sure, but I think it's dying."

"Wha? Well, I think we should go check it out." She nodded to him as he stood up, "No-face, bring my kit."

She kept a collection of supplies in hand just in case something like this happened. Magical things, herbs and tonics. It didn't always help spirits, but it was worth a shot to use such things.

No-face rushed to her side, holding the kit. Zeniiba took it from him with a sad sort of smile.

"I'll return shortly. Keep the tea warm for me?"

No-face nodded to her a few times, then scurried back into the house.

"Alright, Bou, lead the way." She said, just as sad as she looked.

It wasn't a long walk from the cabin when Zeniiba and Bou reached their destination. At first approach, the large boy stood protectively in front of her, while the bird creature that looked strangely like her and her twin, hovered above them. She gracefully stepped aside so she could find what they came to find.

Darkness. It was the only way she could think of to describe it. A blob of something that wiggled around helplessly on the ground. Tentacles spread flat against the ground, moving pathetically as though trying to grab onto something solid. Something told her that even if it could, it would have been impossible.

"What's this?" she stepped closer.

Bou tried to protect her again, but she waved the dear boy off. He did as she silently told him and kept out of her way. Zeniiba made her way closer to the creature, kneeling before it once close enough.

"Help . . . me . . . " it whispered to her

At least it was there enough to speak.

"I'll try my best." She started digging in her bag to find something to heal the beast

She dug out a green-grey paste in a jar from the bag. After opening it, she dipped her fingers in. She rubbed it into one of the wounds of the thing's nearest tentacle. Then she stopped. A cross look passed over her features as she felt the hint of power that caused the wounds.

Chihiro.

Zeniiba pulled her hand away as she got whiff more of the creature and the magic surrounding it. Bou moved behind her, placing a massive hand on her shoulder as he bent behind her.

"Aunt Zeniiba?"

"I'm alright, Bou." She patted one of his large fingers then turned her attention back on the creature, "I know who you are now. SpiritEater, right? Yes, I've heard horrible things about you."

The creature groaned pathetically at her.

"Mhm. And I feel that someone near and dear to me did this to you." She leaned in a little closer, pulling Bou's hand with her. "And how do you know my dear Chihiro?"

Bou gasped behind her, "Chihiro! She's not here, we would have known it."

"You're right, she's not."

"I'm . . . dying . . . here . . . " the creature interjected; Zeniiba whacked one of its tentacles hard until it squeaked in pain.

"And die you will. How is it you escaped the Spirit World? Beings like you are bound here." She tapped her lip, "Someone helped you out, but who?"

Who could be so foolish? This was one of the most dangerous beings in their world. No one would be crazy enough to help it escape. But then again, perhaps the person had no idea. Perhaps the person was desperate to leave the Spirit World themselves? The odd thing about the SpiritEater was that it needed a vessel to get out of the Spirit World–a tether of sorts. It could help the being leave the world, but could not leave on its own.

So the question remained. Who would have helped? The answer hit her as suddenly as a slap in the face.

"Haku. Haku did this, didn't he?"

She could feel Bou's anger rising. Of all people to betray Chihiro, how could it be Haku? She understood completely why the boy became upset, but she wasn't ready to be upset herself. She needed more detail.

"Heh . . . yesss . . . He helped. Fool . . . wanted to find some girl . . . had her soul, but . . . she had power . . . and defeated me." The SpiritEater said cruelly

"But he didn't know you could leave, now did he? For shame." She looked the creature over, "Even still, Chihiro's powers couldn't affect you this way. It must be something else." Again the answer just came to her, as always, "Ahh, you reneged on a promise, didn't you? That's dangerous here. It can kill you." She leaned in even closer, "I can unbind you from your promise so you can live." She cooed, hanging the offer in front of his face with mere words.

The SpiritEater thought his over for a moment or two before he agreed. With a long drawn out groan, he answered her with a gesture.

"Alright, then..." she smiled, snapping her fingers.

Suddenly the entire area filled with light. The SpiritEater howled and howled, but then so did something else. Once the lights cleared, and the sounds of agony had faded, there were two figures on the ground: SpiritEater and Haku.

Zeniiba moved closer to Haku. He was overly bruised and battered. Something told the old witch that most of the boys insides had been badly hurt, organs and bones alike. If he survived, the healing would be long and gruesome. Immediately, she began dressing the cuts he had on his body.

"Alright, SpiritEater, you're free to go. Just be mindful of your promises, whatever they may be." He started to go, "And be mindful to stay away from those who are this loved."

Haku was thick with it. The love around the boy made it hard to breathe, but it was still a wonderful sensation. Who would have thought that the feelings between Haku and Chihiro would have continued to blossom so strongly, when the odds were against them?

Once the SpiritEater passed on, Zeniiba held Haku's head in her lap.

"Can you hear me, Haku?" She said quietly.

Haku's lips moved. His words whispered with the breeze. He did not answer her. All he could say was "Chihiro." That brought a smile to Zeniiba's lips.

"Just rest now, Haku. We'll get you well and find a way for you to find her again."

She did a quick patching of the little water dragon. Bou carried him in his strong arms.

"Aunt Zeniiba?" he said quietly

"Yes, Bou?"

"How come you could fix the SpiritEater's promise, and not Sen's . . . I mean, Chihiro's?"

She smiled up at him. It was a good question.

"She signed the contract. Your mother made it. I can only unbind the binder, not the bindee."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Once she reached her home, she and No-face got to work on making the boy better. Someday, and it might take a while, but someday, they'd find a way for him to be free for good.


	2. SoulMate

**A/N: And now for something a little romantic. This portion is almost immediately following the end of _A Scribe's Tale_.**

**

* * *

**

**SoulMate**

She wondered if he knew that his eyes glowed in the soft candle light. Like two sparkling orbs, shimmering as the candle light played against the soft breeze of the open window. Chihiro couldn't tear herself away from those eyes.

They'd been like this for at least an hour. Once they reached the apartment from the café, she led him to her bedroom. Without a single word, he stretched out in her bed, lying partially on her body on an elbow. His fingers played with her hair as he just . . . watched her. The entire time her cheeks stained with pink.

Haku's long fingers moved from her hair to her cheeks, tracing the curves of it. His touch was cool against her skin, but that might have been from the heat of her body. She was so flush and hot that it was nearly unbearable.

Her hand traveled his arm draped over her body. The slow movement trailed up his neck, then traced the line of his jaw. A small smile caressed his lips as the tips of fingers moved along his face, barely missing his lips.

His face turned as Chihiro's hand found its way to his cheek. Closing his eyes, his lips pressed her skin. Something shot through her arm . . . like a wave of pleasure. It felt like the water of her body sang with that touch and was trying to burst through her skin to him, then settled once his lips left her.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly.

He slowly opened his eyes to look at her. Suddenly they were endlessly deep pools, shimmering in the soft light of the room. It stole the little breath she'd managed to reclaim from his kiss.

"You are my river now, Chihiro." He whispered as he shifted his body, "My soul is yours." He made his way over her, lips in danger of meeting he was so close, "I belong to you. Forever." Haku took his place between her slightly opened legs, "And I can give you everything I have to offer."

He was over her now, face hovering above hers less than a breath away. His arms slid under her shoulders so that his body propped without crushing the beauty beneath him. His hips lie between hers, cradled against the welcoming heat of her.

Silently, Chihiro cursed the clothing that separated their bodies. Her hands roamed his back, brushing against the cotton material hiding his flesh. A soft, anxious groan escaped her lips.

Haku moved closer to her. The softness of lips tenderly grazed her cheek, kissing her soul more than her skin. Chihiro sighed while her eyes fluttered closed. She smiled as she took in the scent of pure open waters. The feel of it flowed through her soul.

His fingers cupped the sides of her head. Thumbs traced her ears causing her to shiver beneath him. The feeling spread from her ears down her spine. Another soft sigh parted from her thanks to it.

She felt his lips move from her skin. Slowly, she opened her eyes. His face suspended above hers again and she drowned in the pool of eyes. His lips slightly parted, trembling, but barely. Hers did the same, just as nervously.

"Keep me . . . " he whispered

It seemed like such an odd statement. Inside of her, though, it plucked a cord of her being. She nodded to him.

"Forever, Haku. Forever."

He gasped, somewhere between desperate and full of untamed desire. His lips trembled into a smile that quickly became sure. And pleased.

"Then may our hearts beat as one."

His mouth crashed on hers. He pressed into her lips with enough force to bruise. It was a hungry feeling, like the man above her was about to devour her . . . consume her. She would have let him. The taste of him swept her away. His tongue dancing with hers made her lost. And he just delved deeper and deeper into the depths of her. Not just her mouth, but her essence.

The water of her soul crashed against her chest, causing her to ache, but in a wonderful way. He called to her, tugging at her, dragging what lies beneath closer to the surface, making it touchable. At least, touchable by him.

Eyes still closed, he pulled his mouth away. That rising feeling stayed where it was, holding. Waiting . . . He breathed against her mouth with a voice that ached as much as Chihiro did.

"May our souls dance." Haku's lips pressed on her softly, "I am yours. I am yours." He kissed her smiling lips.

His essence pulled at hers again. She felt it brushing her spirit like the river rolling over smooth rock. It bowed her back and ripped a loud moan from her. He echoed that sound into her mouth. What made him wrapped around what made her, protecting her and loving her. She felt so safe. So warm. So alive.

He danced with her, twirling higher and higher. They played, chasing and catching each other over and over. Each time overwhelming pleasure pulsed through both of them. Their bodies rocked in unison with trembles from head to toe.

Their souls tangled as one like two hands clasped together. Chihiro screamed into Haku's mouth as her body responded to the soul mating. Waves of heat spread over every inch of her from her very center, outward. Her body pulsed and quivered as the sensation continued to well within.

His soul held hers firmly. As it squeezed hers, the sensation rose again. Her body threw back, her lips separating from his. The feeling tore another groan from her, right from the center of her being. Haku's lips pressed against the exposed length of neck. His teeth nipped at her, bringing her slightly back to her body. She could feel her physical readiness, as well as his. The feel of his heart beat on her chest. It throbbed in time with hers, in perfect sync just as their souls were.

Another squeeze of his soul had her calling out once more. But this time, she was lost in the beauty of him. He was like some shining thing, glowing for a single purpose: Her. That light and that warmth held her, kept her, sang to what she was. And for that time, there was no Haku or Chihiro; there was "Them." This wonderful perfection of what was "Them." Nothing else had form or meaning.

The last one came, sending them both off the edge together. She felt her pleasure coupled with his. Distantly, he heard her calling out his name, moaning it as though it were a prayer or promise. Her arms squeezed around him with want of pulling his body in as close as his spirit. He flowed over her and she swam through him, crashing together almost violently.

And then there was calm. The sensations began to fade as their spirits finally let go, though reluctantly. Hazily, she came back to herself fully as he found himself again. There were tears in both of their eyes as well as smiles.

"I've never felt anything so beautiful." He whispered hoarsely

She nodded in agreement. Her voice hadn't quite found her again. All she could manage was to mouth that feeling she knew held them so firmly. He laughed. The joy in his voice was almost touchable or breathable.

"I love you as well, Chihiro."

He shifted so that he could wrap his arms around her more. It made her very aware that their soul mating had no effect on their physical readiness. She moaned quietly and withered as his hips pressed against hers. Again, she cursed their clothing. He smiled down at her. Something about the look was very male and very hungry.

The look on Haku's face forced another tremble through her. Her cheeks filled with red as her eyes filled with desire.

"Body and soul?" she asked quietly after finding her voice again.

He shifted until his hand reached the buttons of her shirt. His eyes followed the movement of hand, but as the first one came undone, they rolled up to meet her face. With that hungry smile and want in his eyes, he whispered back to her.

"Body and soul."


	3. Healing

**A/N: Here's is a brief moment after Zeniba rescued Haku from the Spirit Eater. Enjoy :).

* * *

**

**Healing**

The hint of spring breeze roused him slightly. The healing sleep held him tightly. Extensive damage had been done to his body, though he could not remember the events leading to whatever had happened.

Something cool and wet touched his forehead. He tried his best to pull himself from the darkness to find out why. With quiet struggle, Haku managed to open his eyes just enough to see shadows of images. There were at least two, but the one to his left caught his attention the most.

He wanted to turn his head, but his body would not allow it. The only thing he could do was feel his muscles twitch.

"Now, now, Haku. You need to be still." A familiar voice said gently from the shadow

It took him a moment to process the kind voice. His stomach tightened as the realization slowly dawned on him. Yubaba. Haku couldn't begin to imagine how he'd come into her care. Then, another thought came to him. Yubaba would never care for anyone other than herself. It must have been—

"Zeniba?" He whispered

The whisper brought pain to his throat. It felt incredibly dry. Desperate for water, he tried to ignore the pain to ask for some.

Before he could speak, he felt a glass touch his lip. He parted his lips as much as he could. Cool liquid filled his mouth. Grateful, he swallowed, drinking it down as fast as he could get it past his lips.

"Careful, careful." The old woman chastised, "Drink it that fast and you'll choke."

Haku said nothing, but began slowing his pace. Zeniba made a content sound.

"Much better." She said as her hand patted his head, then lowered the glass with the other

"Thank you." Haku's voice sounded rusty even after the drink

Even that little bit of movement tired him. Already, his eyes were drooping. The healing sleep reached for him. Before he could let it claim him, Haku needed to know his current situation.

"What…happened?"

"You're a very hurt little dragon god, that's what happened." Her hand stroked his hair again, "Seems like someone broke his promise to you, and you both paid for it."

A tear trickled from the corner of Haku's eyes once the impact of those words hit him. The Spirit Eater's contract was null and void if the promise were broken. It seemed Fate offered him escape from oblivion. And he had another chance to make his way back to Chihiro.

Without realizing it, Haku whispered her name in a pained ache. What had become of her? Instantly, an incredible loneliness filled him.

"I'm sure she's fine, Haku." Zeniba chuckled playfully, "In no time, we'll have you better and back to her. But first, dragon boy, you have to sleep."

Yes, sleep. Sleep sounded wonderful. Returning to his Chihiro sounded even better. The corners of his mouth quirked as he remembered her kiss…her touch…The thought of stepping into those welcoming, loving arms carried him into the darkness.

* * *

Zeniba smiled as Haku drifted back to sleep. He'd had these brief moments of lucidness over the six months he'd been in her cottage. The healing was taking longer than she'd expected, but he was healing. Soon, he'd find his way back home. 

She'd make sure of that.

A soft knock caused her to turn her head slightly. It seemed her guest had arrived. Raising a brow, she nodded to No Face to see her in.

A gust of angry wind burst into the home as the door opened. No Face cowered slightly as the anger filled the room. Zeniba, however, steeled herself.

"Welcome, dear Sister." Zeniba said quietly, then turned back to her ward.

Yubaba "hmphed" as she stepped into her sister's home. Inwardly, Zeniba chuckled at her sister's annoyance at being here. No matter.

"I trust you brought the jewel I asked for."

"I certainly wouldn't be here otherwise." Yubaba replied with a sneer

Zeniba gave her twin a kindly smile while holding out her hand. "Thank you, dear."

Again, Yubaba made a sound of complaint. Slowly, she made her way over to Zeniba.

"I don't know why I should help this traitor." Yubaba growled as she handed over the jewel.

Zeniba held the sapphire between her thumb and index finger. In the light, it rippled like waves of the sea. The blue light flickered over Haku, covering from head to toe. Even in his deep sleep, the jewel summoned a response from him.

"Because I told you I'd make you pay if you didn't help this boy." Zeniba said almost cruelly, "And I make good on threats when it comes to important matters. You know this."

"Well, now that the matter is settled, I'm done. Don't ask me for anything, again, understand, _sister dear_." Yubaba said angrily as she moved toward the door.

Zeniba said nothing. She simply let her sister excuse herself from her home. Once Yubaba departed and her negative vibes fled with her, Zeniba returned her attentions to Haku.

"Ah, Haku. I don't know what Yubaba had to do to find this ancient stone, but it's yours now. It's your freedom."

She smiled and clutched the jewel in her hand and sighed.

"Come now, No Face. We'll have to set this stone before he wakes up the next time."

No Face nodded excitedly. She understood his excitement. Nothing was greater than young love, and she felt great joy being a part of the story.


End file.
